My Knight
by Jade-Max
Summary: A Winter and Tycho Story. Fluff written for a quote challenge at the TFN boards.


Disclaimer: It all belongs to Lucas, I make no money off this, etc, etc, etc... I only wish I did cheeky grin

Title: My Knight

Author: JadeMax

Timeframe: AU – Post Star fighters of Adumar...

Characters: Tycho Celuch, Winter

Summary: A little quality time with the family...

Notes: Big thank you to Inara for being a character Beta:) This was written for a Quotes challenge on to me, mister. You're my knight in shining armor. Don't you forget it. You're going to get back on that horse, and I'm going to be right behind you, holding on tight, and away we're gonna go, go, go! 

_ON GOLDEN POND (1981)_

_**My Knight**_

"And the beautiful Princess looked at the Knight on the tall black steed and planted her hands on her hips and said, "Listen to me, mister. You're my knight in shining armor. Don't you forget it. You're going to get back on that horse, and I'm going to be right behind you, holding on tight, and away we're gonna go, go, go!"

A giggle interrupted the flow of the story, only to be quelled by an amused look.

"The Knight was so stunned that this pretty woman had declared him hers that he didn't react at first. The Princess grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the magnificent steed standing nearby. The Knight finally realized what the Princess had said and pulled her to a stop before kissing her."

"Ewww!"

A low chuckle. "Do you want me to finish this story or not?"

An eager nod.

"Ok. Where was I? Oh right, the Knight kissed the beautiful Princess. Then, climbing onto his steed he pulling her up behind him. The Princess wrapped her arms around the Knight's muscular form and they rode off into the sunset. And they lived..."

"Happily ever after!" The enthusiastic ending was followed a by a giggle. "I like your stories about the Princess and her Knight, daddy."

'Daddy' leaned forward and brushed the straight, pale blonde hair back from his little girl's forehead, planting a soft kiss on her smooth skin. "Your mother isn't too big of a fan."

The girl snorted, hugging her stuffed X-wing to her chest as she settled down into her bed. "Mommy doesn't know what she's missing."

Her father pulled her covers up to her shoulders and gently tucked her in. "Your mother remembers things I've long forgotten; she has trouble imagining when reality is so vivid."

The girl yawned, closing her eyes as she squeezed her X-wing. "Mommy should meet your Knight. Then maybe she could imagine. 'night Daddy."

"Sleep well, little princess."

He turned the lights off and stepped from the room, making certain the night-light was on before closing the door behind him.

"I seem to remember that day very differently, Tycho." Her tone was amused, entertained

He spun a smile on his face. "You always do, love. But then, your memory has always been better than mine."

Winter was seated on the couch in their living room, watching him with eyes that missed nothing. She was dressed casually for bed, her robe cinched tight at the waist, her hair down and loose about her shoulders. She tucked her feet underneath her as she watched him.

Tycho crossed the room to join her. "Did you enjoy your day with Leia?"

Winter nodded, shifting as he sat himself next to her. She met his gaze with that same, semi-haunted look she would never lose. "It was nice. The political situation has kept her away a long time. She asked about Winoca."

Tycho slid his arm around his wife's shoulders and squeezed. "I hope you told her that she's doing well."

Winter cocked her head at him, laughing softly. "What else would I tell her? One of your ridiculous stories? Leia does not have the same taste as our daughter."

"They're not ridiculous!" Tycho affected a wounded look. "Besides, Winoca loves them."

"No." Winter leaned forward to rest her head on his strong shoulder. "She loves you, almost as much as I do."

Tycho's arms came around her and he shifted on the couch until his back was against the armrest. Winter moved until she was resting comfortably across his lap, her head on his chest. "Do you object to my stories, love?"

"I think you should tell her the truth."

"Which part?" A chuckle rumbled through his chest. "The part where I was battered, bruised and injured before you would admit that you loved me?" His tone was teasing, but Winter heard the heaviness behind his words. "I think she prefers the beautiful Princess who loves the infallible Knight."

"Our daughter would idolize you still if you told her the truth." She pushed back to look at him, searching his blue eyes. "Should not she know the truth of her parent's romance?"

Tycho reached up and gently hooked an errant strand of her white hair over one of her ears. "When she's older, perhaps. I think she believes the Knight and the Princess to be a Jedi and his love." His eyes sparkled with amusement. "The Jedi are their current topic in class."

"Luke Skywalker you mean." Winter's dark orbs seemed to laugh around the sadness for a moment. "No doubt including his creation of Rogue Squadron and the inclusion of one Wedge Antilles."

Tycho grinned. "Something like that. Enough about Wedge and Luke and Leia. I have the night off. You have the night off. It's rare I get to spend a night with you in my arms. It has been a long time."

She opened her mouth to respond, but he placed a gentle finger against it. "Seven weeks, four days and some assorted hours. I know; too long. We have spent the evening with our daughter, a rare treat for her with my schedule. Do you object to spending some time with your often errant husband, my love? Or did you have other plans?"

"I believe my schedule is clear." She teased gently.

"Good." His hands slid into her hair, gently massaging as he reminded himself of her feel; her smell. "I have missed you, Winter."

"And I you." She slid her arms up to brace against his chest as she watched his face. Watching him as he watched her, marveling at the sensual feel of his hands in her hair. "Do you not have leave coming soon?"

"Barring unforeseen circumstances." His hands played with the silken strands, winding them gently around his fingers. "I think the Knight was wrong in calling the Princess beautiful."

"Oh?"

He gently brought strands of her hair to his cheek, rubbing them gently as he caught and held her gaze. "You're more than beautiful; you're irresistibly captivating."

"The Knight is perhaps to generous." She lifted one elegant hand and gently placed it against his cheek, stroking the weathered skin. Her gaze traveled the planes of his handsome face, his aristocratic features as appealing as when she'd first laid eyes on him. "Where is your steed, oh Knight?"

He smiled. "Intending on telling me to take you away, my dear?"

She leaned forward, closer. "And just where would you take me that I have not yet been?"

"Anywhere you wish to go." He leaned forward, ducking his head to place a whisper of a kiss on the column of her neck. Her eyes half-closed with the touch of his lips, her neck arching towards his mouth. He obliged, planting another soft kiss on her collar bone. He pulled back purposefully, deliberately and waited.

She was slow to open her eyes, their orbs slightly clouded, the sadness overshadowed by hints of desire and passion. "Must I choose the destination, love? Can you just not surprise me?"

He scooped her into his arms and stood, ensuring her head was cradled comfortably on his shoulder. "A surprise for my Lady? Anything. Anything you ask."

She cupped his cheek, tilting her head and closed her eyes in silent invitation.

Tycho slowly lowered his head, his lips settling onto hers. She sighed against his mouth, her arms encircling his neck. She wasn't aware of moving and she wouldn't later recall how they ended up in their room. She simply, silently, thanked the Force for bringing him back to her safely.

The man who slew her demons with a touch, who banished fears with a look. The man who was her husband, the father of their child.

Her Knight.

Fin.


End file.
